


because you and me are the world

by brookethenerd



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookethenerd/pseuds/brookethenerd
Summary: au in which philip gets his wisdom teeth taken out





	

After his own bout with anesthesia, Lukas is convinced Philip can’t possibly top it.

He goes with Helen and Gabe to the dentist, and sits beside Philip, bugging him as he tries to watch some video about wisdom teeth removal. Then the nurse comes and brings him back, and he sends one look back their way, obviously not excited to be heading in to get teeth ripped from his head.

He can tell Philip is doped up by the way he waddles out from the back, stumbling as if he’s drunk. The nurse tries to help him, another following with a wheelchair, but Philip seems to have refused it, pushing his way out.

When he sees Helen, a big grin flashes on his face.

“Helen! My other mom!” He exclaims.

The effect his words have on Helen are immediate. She goes still, lips parting, something like awe filling her eyes. She looks over at Gabe, who gives her a soft smile.

“How are you feeling?” She asks, trying not to show how happy the mom comment made her.

Philip purses his lips, and pulls away from the nurse, launching into Lukas. Lukas catches him, and lowers him onto the couch they were waiting on, brows furrowed.

The nurse pulls Helen and Gabe over to the counter, and they repeat the process they did with Lukas a few months ago; instructions, paperwork, etc.

While they wait, Philip tries to stand up multiple times, but is too wobbly to do so. It’s pretty funny to watch, actually. By the time Helen and Gabe come back over, Philip has tried to make an escape three times.

“You ready to go, kiddo?” Helen asks. Philip nods, and pushes himself to his feet, holding onto Lukas.

Once Lukas is on his feet, Philip looks up at him, his gauze sticking out of his mouth.

“Could you carry me?” He asks softly, almost like a child. Lukas’ eyes widen, and he can’t help but laugh, just a little.

“Carry you?”

“Carry me. I’m tired. Like, super tired. And very much drunk-but not drunk drunk. Drunk.” Philip says.

Lukas looks over at Helen and Gabe, who don’t even try to hide their smiles.

“I guess I’m carrying you.” Lukas says. Philip’s face lights up, and he turns to the side, as if positioning himself. Lukas swallows a laugh, and bends down, one arm around Philip’s shoulders, and one under his legs. Philip winds his arms around Lukas’ neck, pleased.

Lukas heads out to the car, careful not to hit Philip’s head on the door on the way out.

He helps Philip into the backseat, and buckles him in. Instead of sitting on the other side, he scoots to the middle, and Philip shifts his weight, leaning against him. Philip lolls his head, looking up at Lukas.

“Wanna know a secret?” Philip asks. It sounds like he was trying to whisper, but it just came out loud and a bit muffled due to the gauze.

“What is it?” Lukas asks.

Philip closes his eyes for a moment, before opening them and smiling.

“I like like you.”

“That’s not a secret.”

“No, it is. I like like you.”

“We’re dating, Philip.” Lukas says.

Philip pulls back, face contorting.

“Helen, did you know my boyfriend was really cute? Super duper cute?” Philip asks. Gabe laughs, and Helen looks back at Philip.

“I hadn’t noticed.”

“Well, he is.” Philip says. This makes them all laugh, which only confuses Philip, who is completely serious.

The rest of the car ride home is fairly uneventful. Philip drops his head back on Lukas’ shoulder, and hums a song Lukas can’t place.

When they get home, Philip cooperates, and walks inside, leaning on Lukas. Lukas leads him up to his room, and helps him into bed. He tugs the covers over him, and is about to head back downstairs when Philip snakes a hand out and grabs him.

“Don’t go. I just got you.” Philip mumbles, eyes shut.

“You should get some sleep. You’re on a shit ton of meds.”

“Sleep with me?” Philip asks. His eyes open, and he giggles.

“Done that. We’ve done that?” Philip asks. Lukas rolls his eyes, and kicks off his shoes, moving to the other side of the bed and climbing beneath the covers. Philip snuggles up to him, grabbing one of his hands and playing with his fingers.

“Have we?” Philip asks.

“We have.”

“I remember.”

“I do, too.”

Philip closes his eyes, and tucks his head into Lukas’ side.

“I like like you. I like like _like_ you.” Philip mumbles. Lukas smiles, and cranes his head, dropping a kiss onto the mess of hair on Philip’s head.

“I like like like you, too.”

Even if Philip is all doped up, Lukas knows he means it. He knows what Philip’s fuzzy mind is trying to say.

He knows exactly what it means. He also knows that he feels the same.


End file.
